poohs_adventures_funimation_editionfandomcom-20200214-history
Pooh's Adventures of The Elm-Chanted Forest
Pooh's Adventures of The Elm-Chanted Forest is an all-new upcoming film to be created by Daniel Esposito and 76859Thomas. It will appear on Pandora.T.V. in the near future. Plot Pooh, Ash, Simba, Sora, SpongeBob, Tai, Thomas, Twilight and their friends meets an artist named Peter Palette (whom he had taken a nap under an enchanted elm tree and he discovers that he now has the ability to communicate with the animals of the forest, and that his paintbrush now has magical powers). To help his new friends survive, he must use his abilities to stop the evil Cactus King (whom The Bowser Family, Siege, Chameleon, Wraith, Psycho Rangers, Dr. Facilier, Sheldon J. Plankton, The Horned King, Creeper, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, Diesel 10, Discord, Queen Chrysalis, Sir Oswald, Hexxus, The Crime Empire and Team Rocket work for) from turning the forest into a desert. Trivia *Sooty, Sweep, Soo, Little Cousin Scampi, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck, Goofy, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Genie, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, The DigiDestined & their Digimon, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico & Private), Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, The Steam Team: (Thomas the Tank Engine, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby & Emily), The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash & Ferdinand), Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, The Bowser Family, Siege, Chameleon, Wraith, Psycho Rangers, Master Xehanort, Dr. Facilier, Scar, Winterbolt, Sheldon J. Plankton, The Horned King, Creeper, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, Diesel 10, Devious Diesel, Discord, Queen Chrysalis, Sir Oswald, Hexxus, The Crime Empire and Team Rocket (Jessie, James & Mewoth) guest star in this film. *The Bowser Family, Siege, Chameleon, Wraith, Psycho Rangers, Dr. Facilier, Sheldon J. Plankton, The Horned King, Creeper, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, Diesel 10, Discord, Queen Chrysalis, Sir Oswald, Hexxus, The Crime Empire and Team Rocket will be working will the Cactus King. *This film marks the first debut of Hexxus from FernGully: The Last Rainforest. *This film will reveal Buddy Bear is Pooh's other cousin. *This is the first film to be made by Daniel Esposito and 76859Thomas together. *Thomas, Twilight and their friends will meet The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private) for the first time. *Edward, Emily, The Logging Locos, Twilight Sparkle, and her friends will meet The Bowser Family, Siege, Chameleon, Wraith, Psycho Rangers, Dr. Facilier, Sheldon J. Plankton, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, The Crime Empire and Team Rocket for the first time. *Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie will meet The Grand Duke of Owls and Hunch for the first time. *Twilight and her friends will face The Bowser Family again in Pooh's Adventures of The Fairly OddParents: Channel Chasers. '' *Thomas and his friends will face Dr. Facilier again in ''Thomas' Adventures of The Princess and the Frog. *Thomas and his friends will be seeing the Vultures again in Thomas' Adventures of the Jungle Book. *Thomas and his friends will be seeing Jiminy Cricket again in Thomas the Tank Engine Meets Pinocchio. *Thomas and his friends will face The Joker again in Thomas' Adventures of Batman: Mask of the Phantasm. *Thomas and his friends will meet The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers again in Thomas' Adventures of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie. *The Bowser Family, Sheldon J. Plankton, Team Rocket, and Vicky will appear in the bonus ending, which will be leading up to Pooh's Adventures of The Fairly OddParents: Channel Chasers. *This film actually took place after Ash Ketchum Goes to FernGully: The Last Rainforest (which explains Ash Ketchum, Tai, SpongeBob, Simba, and their friends already facing Hexxus, as well as The Crime Empire, The Horned King, Creeper, Plankton, Dr. Facilier, and Team Rocket already working for him), Sora Goes to FernGully: The Last Rainforest (which explains Mickey Mouse, Sora, Donald Duck, and Goofy already facing Hexxus), Bloom Goes to FernGully: The Last Rainforest ''(which explains the Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, and Zazu already facing Hexxus and Scar already working for him), ''Ronald McDonald Goes to FernGully: The Last Rainforest (which explains The Penguins of Madagascar already facing Hexxus), Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - Return of Harmony ''(which Pooh and his friends already knows Discord) and ''Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - A Canterlot Wedding ''(which Pooh and his friends already knows Queen Chrysalis). *The battle scene included music from ''The Emperor's New Groove and Aladdin composed by John Debney and Alan Menken. *76859Thomas originally planned to make a separate My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic crossover with The Elm-Chanted Forest, but decided not to, so Twilight and her friends ended up guest starring on this film instead. *The end credits song will be Don't Say You Love Me (from Pokémon: The First Movie) performed by M2M. Transcript *Pooh's Adventures of The Elm-Chanted Forest/Transcript Links *